Devil's Kiss
by Yukina Aizawa-Hiatus
Summary: Hinata seorang malaikat gagal mencoba memanggil sesosok iblis. Kemudian Sasuke, iblis yang datang karena pangggilannya, malah tertarik pada Hinata! T-Semi M. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED warning inside, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**HALLOOOOOOO saya kembaliii ^o^ *emang abis dari mana?* #bletak**

**Author abal ini datang membawa fic abal lagi *nyengir**

**Okelah cekidot!**

.

.

.

**Title: Devil's Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasukeXHinata**

**Rated: T – Semi M**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss type, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaah menyebalkan!"

Begitulah desahan seorang gadis berwajah manis dan memiliki rambut indigo bersurai panjang dan bersayap itu. Eh! Sepertinya kita harus men_zoom_nya lebih dekat, dan jelaslah terlihat bahwa dia bukan seorang gadis, ups! maksudnya bukan seorang manusia biasa melainkan makhluk yang bisa kita sebut sebagai _Angel_.

Sepertinya lagi-lagi malaikat itu gagal menangkap sasarannya yakni sesosok _Devil_yang sekarang sedang menertawakan kegagalannya dan langsung melesat pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

_Hinata's POV_

_._

_._

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata aku adalah malaikat yang tinggal di bumi. Pekerjaanku adalah memburu iblis. Tapi sebenarnya aku belum bisa menangkap mereka satupun. Kalau terus begini aku bisa dipecat!

Sekarang di apartemenku, aku sedang membaca buku ramalan untuk menangkap iblis. Ini cara terakhirku untuk dapat menangkap iblis-iblis itu.

"Nah ketemu!" Aku berteriak kegirangan.

"Kalau kau memandang cermin pada pukul 12 malam disaat bulan purnama dan membaca mantra pemanggil, pasti akan ada iblis yang akan menanggapi panggilanmu," aku membaca kata perkata dari buku itu.

"Malam ini kan bulan purnama. Baik akan aku coba nanti malam, yosh!" Aku sudah bertekad melakukannya.

**~Devil and Angel~**

.

.

Aku menyiapkan sebuah cermin dan mulai menghafal mantra pemanggil itu.

Mata lavenderku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pulul 11.57 tengah malam.

"Apa dengan cara ini, akan ada iblis yang keluar?" Aku agak meragukannya

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 12.00 malam.

Aku mulai membaca mantra pemanggilnya.

"Wahai langit yang sekelam malam. Wahai bulan yang menerangi bumi. Tunjukkanlah sesosok iblis padaku. Datanglah!"

.

.

Wusss.

Aku melihat sesosok hitam dan berambut raven muncul dari dalam kaca.

.

.

Grep.

Aku secara tidak sadar telah memegangi kakinya. Ugh tapi dia sangatlah berat alhasil badanku limbung dan.

"Kyaaa!"

Aku jatuh terlentang dan sukses membuatnya juga terjatuh. Sekarang posisi tubuhku berada di bawah sesosok iblis itu, tentu saja itu membuat wajahku memerah. Aku dapat melihat wajah iblis itu dengan jelas. Mata onyxnya yang tajam dan sekelam malam sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

.

.

"_Angel_."

"_D-Devil_."

.

.

Bagaimana ini? Aku takut!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

.

**Pendek banget ya?**

**Namanya juga prolog nyehehe~ *plaak**

**Udah gitu mantra pemanggilnya pasaran banget -_-**

**Hmm Yuu terinspirasi dari nama grup =3**

**Masa ngetik gini aja makan waktu 3 jam! =w=" #curcol**

**Itu karena keyboard komputer Yuu rusak, jadinya terpaksa ngetik pake on-screen keyboard deh =="**

**Sumpah gak enak banget! makanya kalau banyak miss typo ya gara-gara itu. #alibi itu alibi!**

**Tapi dijamin deh apdetnya gak bakal ngaret #dusta itu!**

**Itu juga kalau ada yang mau baca :O**

**Akhir kata..**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnaaaa maaf apdetnya telaaaaat TwT**

**Maklum tugas kuliah bejibun T_T**

**Tapi yuu bener-bener gak nyangka baru prolog udah dapet lebih dari 20 review arigatouu minnaaa ^o^**

**Dan ini baru pertama kalinya yuu dapet Flame ckck XDD**

**Okelah cekidot!**

**Title: Devil's Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasukeXHinata**

**Rated: T –Semi - M**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss type, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

.

.

.

"_Angel_."

"_D-Devil_."

Bagaimana ini? Aku takut!

_**Hinata's POV**_

Iblis itu masih tidak percaya bahwa yang telah memanggilnya itu adalah aku yang seorang malaikat ini, kemudian dia mencoba merasakan auraku dengan cara menghirup aroma malaikat yang berasal dari leherku. Sontak aku terkejut karena perlakuannya terhadapku, dan karena posisi kami yang berjarak hanya centi meter dikarenakan dia masih berada di atasku tiba-tiba rona merah datang sangat cepat menjalar ke pipiku.

"Cih malaikat," Iblis itu berdecih tidak suka.

"Mau apa kau memanggilku?" Iblis itu bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku akan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Ya aku bingung. Selama ini yang kulihat bentuk iblis itu tidak karuan apalagi wajahnya yang terlihat seram itu. Tapi kenapa iblis yang satu ini berbeda, dia terlihat errr _perfect._

Kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kujawab ia pun berbicara lagi.

"Lagipula aku baru tahu ada malaikat yang memanggil iblis," ucapnya dengan seringai dan nada yang meremehkan.

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud me-memanggilmu, ta-tapi aku ingin me-menangkapmu." Akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menjawab perkataannya dengan jujur.

"Jadi jika kau tidak memanggil iblis, kau tidak bisa menangkap kami, apa-apaan kau ini," lagi-lagi iblis itu bicara seperti meremehkanku.

"Ha-habisnya kalau aku ti-tidak bisa menangkap sa-salah satu dari kalian, a-aku akan dipecat." Ucapku dengan polos.

"Jadi demi pekerjaanmu, kau melakukan hal yang tabu bagi kalian eh?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku ingin terus melanjutkan pe-pekerjaan ini."

"Kau menarik sekali, siapa namamu?" Iblis itu menanyakan namaku.

"Hyuuga Hi-Hinata," jawabku.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," iblis itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Ka-kalau begitu tuan iblis—"

"Sasuke." Iblis itu, maksudnya Sasuke memotong kata-kataku.

"Ja-jadi Sasuke-_san_ bersediakah a-anda kutangkap?"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Apa semua malaikat itu sama polosnya dengan dia. Entah itu bisa dikatakan polos atau bodoh. Hei siapa iblis yang mau ditangkap dengan suka rela, itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi kepolosannya membuat wajahnya tampak terlihat imut apalagi rona merah yang bertengger manis dipipinya. Ah aku jadi ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Hei apa kau ini benar-benar seorang malaikat?" tanyaku yang mulai menggoda Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja, a-apa maksudmu berkata se-seperti itu," sepertinya dia agak kesal dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Bolehkah aku memastikannya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu. Kemudian aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Me-memang ba-bagaimana ca-Hmpph—" Aku sengaja memotong perkataannya karena bibirku yang telah menginterupsi bibir manisnya.  
>'Manis' satu kata yang terpikirkan olehku. Bibirnya sangat manis, aku sangat membenci manis tapi entah kenapa rasa manis yang sedang kurasakan ini membuatku errr ketagihan.<p>

_**Normal POV**_

Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut dari bibirnya tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Hinata secara kasar. Masih kurang puas dia bermaksud memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam, tapi tentu saja siempunya bibir menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Karena kesal tidak berhasil, Sasuke menggigit bibir Hinata alhasil ada sedikit celah yang terbuka, tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Akhirnya lidahnya melesat ke dalam dan bermain-main di dalam mulut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sedang berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi memang kekuatan wanita itu tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan laki-laki jadi apa daya, Hinata hanya bisa mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"Heeen...ah...ti...kan!" erang Hinata, dan kemudian ia mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk mendorong sang iblis agar menjauh. Beruntung baginya karena akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas.

Hinata segera saja merubah posisinya dari tidur terlentang menjadi terduduk.

"Hah...a-apa yang kau la-lakukan!" bentak Hinata dengan wajah yang amat sangat memerah.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau ini malaikat atau bukan," jawab Sasuke disertai seringainya.

"Bo-bohong!" ucap Hinata.  
>"Bu-bukankah kau su-sudah tau ka-karena menghirup a-auraku!"<p>

"Kau memang sangat menarik nona malaikat," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
>"Akan kupastikan kau melepas status malaikatmu dan datang ketempatku," Ucapnya lagi, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghilang dari tatapan Hinata.<p>

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya sekarang berada, ia tidak mengerti akan perkataan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Hinata ingat akan sesuatu hal.

"Aaaah dia kabur!"

Ya Hinata ingat akan suatu hal yaitu dia lupa menangkap iblis itu.

.

.

**~Devil and Angel~**

.

.

"Apaaaaa!"

"I-Ino-_chan_ kecilkan se-sedikit suaramu," ucap Hinata.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas, maka karena itu suara Ino yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu telah menjadikan mereka sebagai sorotan utama bagi para murid.

"Tapi kau tau kan Hinata, kalau memanggil iblis itu merupakan dosa yang sangat besar untuk para malaikat seperti kita!" Ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang itu kepada temannya yang sedang melirik-lirik karena takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"A-aku tau itu I-Ino-_chan_, tapi a-aku berniat u-untuk menangkapnya ta-tapi..." ucap Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau membiarkan dia pergi kan?" tanya Ino karena dia sangat tau sifat temannya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya anggukan lemah dari sang gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Sebenarnya malaikat polos sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menerima tugas berat seperti ini Hinata," Ucap Ino, bukan untuk mengejek Hinata tapi memang yang dikatakannya itu benar. Hinata adalah malaikat yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, mungkin bukan karena ia lemah tapi ia tidak tega untuk menangkap mereka.

"I-Ino-_chan_ a-apa maksudmu me-mengatakan seperti i-itu?" tanya Hinata lirih, karena ia mengira temannya itu sedang mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu Hinata, tapi aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya."

"_A-arigatou_ Ino-_chan_, tapi a-aku sudah bertekad a-akan menangkapnya se-segera," Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Hah terserahlah," ucap Ino. Karena ia pun tau jika temannya ini sudah bertekad tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya lagi bahkan Neji sekalipun.

Disaat Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, ada yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka karena kedatangan laki-laki berambut kuning nyentrik yang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ohayou minna~" Sapa -teriak- pemuda tersebut.

"Na-Naruto" ucap seorang gadis.

"Se-sepertinya ada seorang ma-malaikat yang jatuh cinta pa-pada seorang manusia," ucap Hinata yang sedang menggoda temannya yang kita tau bernama Ino.

"Hinata!" bentak Ino dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hinata yang melihat wajah temannya hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan. Entah sejak kapan temannya ini menyukai pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu, Hinatapun tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang malaikat bisa tertarik dengan manusia. Hei Hinata mungkin sepertinya kau juga harus menertawakan takdirmu karena takdir yang telah menunggumu itu mungkin akan lebih berwarna hitam?

.

.  
>.<p>

**To Be Continue**

**Thanx yang udah nge-fave dan alert ^^**

**masih pendek ya?**

**gomeeen TwT"**

**ini ku ambil dari sebuah manga yg kupinjam waktu smp dulu *gak modal* XDD**

**hiks beneran deh tadinya udah kubalesin satu2 review'a tp karena lemot jadi gak kesimpen DX**

**dan ini pun udah malem jadi balesan review'a nnti aja ya -"**

**Mind to review?  
><strong>


End file.
